Night Roamers
Did you ever wonder what happens to those little things you lose when they go missing but return the next day? Those little useless things that you never use or touch, but you still get worried and frantic when they disappear. I know what happens to them. I wasted six years of my life trying to figure it out, and now that I have figured it out, I don’t have much time left. I first seen one on the tape I recorded of them three years ago. They aren’t little pixies or any kind of stupid shit like that. They are our size, but they don’t look like us. Their face has multiple holes in it, sort of like craters, but you can see right through them to the other side. The smile is the same every time. Very big, with a large underbite and three rows of sharp teeth. Their teeth are dirty, brownish white with a yellow tint, and blood stains on them. The lips are all torn up, with cuts in them and they drip blood. Pretty sketchy if you ask me. Well, when you know it was in your room it is. The rest of their face is just disgusting. Deep gashes all over the cheeks and forehead, dark red eyes with no pupils. The chest is very bulky with veins sticking out everywhere. The arms are normal length, but the fingernails are at a very un human- like length, and they look like butchers knives. The legs are very flimsy looking and a greyish colour, like the rest of the body. Anyways, back to the story before my time runs out. What it was doing was another story. You’d think something with a face like that would destroy my room or kill me instantly or something like that, but it never. It just wanted random items I would leave on my dresser, like a clay sculpture, an iPhone case, a bottle cap, anything. The things, as I like to call “Night Roamers” would just take the item, crawl through the window, and dissolve into dust in mid-air. That was, until a Night Roamer noticed my video camera one night. As it was picking up a pack of floss I had left on my dresser, it turned over and seen the red light flashing on my video camera. It dropped the floss, and walked over to the video camera slowly. Its eyes turned all black, and a loud squeal was let out of it, as it quickly ran to the window and dissolved in the air. The next morning, I watched the video in awe. It left my jaw dropped for quite a long time, the way the Night Roamer just stared at the camera, it felt like it was staring at me with those huge, black, beady eyes. The next night I didn’t put the video camera up to record, assuming the Night Roamer would be back for more, and I was too scared at what the Night Roamer would have done with it, or do with me. Well, I was right when I said that it would be back for more the next night, because it was, and it was angry. I couldn’t sleep right that night, so I ended up reading creepypastas until 3am. Deep in my slumber, I felt something on me. Nothing heavy or anything, just something light and warm, pushing up against my arm. Right before I snapped awake and opened my eyes, I knew exactly what it was. Someone’s breath. Or should I say, Something’s breath. I jolted upright and opened my eyes, and there it was. A Night Roamer. It was different than the other ones I seen though, this one had massive horns growing out from the back of its bald and shiny head. I just sat there, petrified. It stared at me for a long time, blood dripping from its grim mouth onto my bed sheets. It started to breathe heavily, then it spoke. It was hard to pick out all the words in its raspy voice, but I sure as hell heard when it said, “We don’t like being seen, but you have seen us. You don’t have time left, boy. We give you 45 minutes, then you will be gone.” I was terrified at this point. Then, it took out a large knife and cut a large gash down my whole left arm. I tried to scream, but nothing would come out. It was like my mouth was sewn together. I couldn’t speak a word, or utter a sound. I was hopeless. When about 20 minutes was left, it left another huge cut from my upper thigh all the way to my ankle. So what happened when 45 minutes was up, you ask? I wouldn’t be able to tell you that. I still have 8 minutes. Category:Demon/Devil